


When Seatbelts Won't Do the Trick

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aww, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: When the Enterprise is experiencing turbulence, Spock keeps an eye on Kirk





	When Seatbelts Won't Do the Trick

“Fire photon torpedoes!” yelled Captain Kirk. 

“Yes, sir,” responded Sulu firmly, pressing two red buttons on his post.

Two glowing white capsules shot towards the uncloaked Bird of Prey, barely penetrating her shields. The Bird fired back, and the Enterprise rocked slightly. Kirk’s fingers clenched the arms of his command chair tightly as the ship continued mildly jolting. Spock stared intently at the blue glow of the ship’s scanner analysis from the corner, but raised his head to glance at Jim’s short, anxious breaths as the captain walked towards the helm to advise Sulu on maneuvering tactics.

Suddenly, a torpedo lodged itself deep into the structure of the ship--the bridge jolted incredibly, listing severely to the left. Kirk was thrown off his feet, his head almost crashing against the solid wall of the side of the ship--

Until a pair of firm hands reacted immediately, breaking his fall against the edge of the wall. As the ship stabilized itself, Kirk panted, frozen still. 

Spock was there, his arms firmly planted around Jim’s waist and shoulder. The two men breathed quickly and shallowly as they stared at each other, noses an inch away. Kirk broke the silence with a relieved laugh and patted his husband on the back. 

“Thanks for saving my life again, dear. What is it, the tenth time or something?"

“Twelfth. And the pleasure is all mine, captain.”


End file.
